


Sinner

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Sinner

She has dragged me to sin. Before I met her I was pure, untainted, a saint in the house Carrow. I listened to orders and prayed obediently, reciting my vows to God like a good girl. A good girl. How funny, I haven’t been one since I met her.  
Bellatrix Black. Black, isn’t that fitting? Black as sin, black as death. She dragged me to hell, made me love her, made me kill for her. The Bible says you’re not supposed to love people your own gender. But I do. I love her enough to kill for her - that’s what I’m doing now, as a matter of fact.  
“Avada Kedavra!” I snarl, pointing my wand at the filth lying at my feet. It goes still and she smiles at me, making my heart stop. I really shouldn’t have feelings for her. It’s a bit too late to repent now, so why not just find some new prey to hunt?  
“Good idea,” oh, did I speak out loud? Apparently I did because Bellatrix is smiling at me (oh my god she’s smiling at me not her sister not Venus Selmone me me me me me) and she’s offering her hand to me. I take it and we Disapparate, both of us cackling into the night sky.  
Well, I’m a sinner now anyway. I might as well go all the way in and find out why bad girls can go everywhere.


End file.
